


There Was Luke

by princessmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Michael and Luke meet at prom, and their relationship kinda grows from there, basically a lot of muke fluff, brief mention of ashton and cal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmikey/pseuds/princessmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was Luke, the night at prom.</p>
<p>There was Luke, kissing him at graduation.</p>
<p>There was Luke, singing Twenty One Pilots in the car with him.</p>
<p>There was Luke, leaving for college.</p>
<p>There was Luke, joining the band.</p>
<p>There was Luke, when Michael felt like dying.</p>
<p>There was Luke, the first night Michael played an arena.</p>
<p>There was Luke, saying yes to Michael on stage.</p>
<p>Now, here was Luke, walking down the aisle, looking at Michael like he was the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was Luke

_There was Luke, crying on the top step of the prom._

 

Michael had gone outside for air, after he admitted to his date that he was gay. He was tired of being groped under the table, and being flirted with endlessly.

 

Michael noticed Luke right away. Sitting on the sidewalk, tears running down his cheek. Michael’s heart broke at the sight, so he went to sit next to him.

 

"Hey, are you okay?" Michael asked.

 

"N-no." Luke sniffed, tear filled eyes looking up to Michael.

 

"What’s wrong?" Michael asked.

 

"My date kissed another girl." Luke replied, wiping away his tears.

 

"I'm sorry to hear that. You deserve better." Michael replied.

 

"It’s fine. It’s only prom." Luke mumbled.

 

"Prom’s pretty important, well according to the movies." Michael replied.

 

"If it's so important, than why are you out here?" Luke asked.

 

"My date didn't take me coming out very well. I guess a girl doesn't like when you only like boys." Michael laughed awkwardly. That was his talent. Being more awkward then necessary.

 

"What? That is honestly so shocking to me." Luke replied sarcastically.

 

"I know! Here I was, thinking that all the hot ones were gay." Michael mumbled, a warm smile taking over his face.

 

The soft beat of “make you feel my love” flowed out the school doors, and the two boys took in the romantic lyrics.

 

"I will admit, I was kind of looking forward to the slow dance." Luke laughed sadly.

 

"Who says you have to miss it." Michael smiled, standing up off the pavement. He extended his hand to the boy, watching him take it hesitantly. Michael pulled him to his feet, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Luke smiled gratefully, and wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck.

 

That night, under the pale moon, listening to the soft hum of the Bob Dylan cover, Michael met Luke.

 

_There was Luke, getting shitfaced at some teens house._

 

It was the night after graduation, and Michael’s best friend Calum was holding a party to celebrate. Of course Michael went, he wouldn't miss his best friend’s party for the world.

 

Michael had only been at the house an hour before he spotted the familiar blonde hair. He walked to the tall boy, and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy spun around, a dorky smile on his lips, his eyes glassy from intoxication.

 

"You’re the guy from prom!" He yelled, wrapping his arm around Michaels shoulder.

 

"Yeah." Michael smiled happily. "What was your name again?"

 

"Luke."

 

"I'm Michael. Wanna dance?" Michael asked. He knew people didn't really dance at these kind of parties, but he missed the feeling of Luke's arms around his neck.

 

"Fuck yeah." Luke yelled. Michael figured he probably already had a few drinks.

 

They walked to an open area in the house, and began to casually move to the music. As they got lost in the sound, their bodies seemed to move closer together, and their hearts beat in time.

 

Michael was completely lost in the music, and Luke's eyes. He was so lost, he didn't notice himself moving closer, and closer, until his lips were pressed against Luke's.

 

As soon as it registered, Michael pulled away, a scared look in his eyes.

 

"Oh god. I'm so sorry. I didn't-" but he was cut off by Luke pressing his lips back on Michael. Michael smiled, and let their lips move together.

 

_There was Luke, sitting on the beach._

 

Michael's mother forced him out of the house, telling him he needed the fresh air. He grumbled and complained, and somehow ended up at the beach. He wasn't sure why. He hated the beach.

 

Michael dragged his feet through the blazing sand, wincing at the pain beneath him. He wanted to go home and play video games.

 

Michael didn't want to go home very much after he saw the broad shoulders he remembered belonged to Luke. He ran over to the boy, almost like an excited dog to its owner.

 

Michael tapped Luke's shoulder, like at the party, and waited for him to turn around. Michael was once again met with eyes brighter than the sun, and a smile prettier than a Monet painting.

 

"Hey Luke." Michael grinned, hoping he didn't completely scare Luke off.

 

"Hey!" Luke grinned back, pulling Michael into a hug. Michael wrapped his arms around Luke, no longer feeling that Luke would hate him.

 

They pulled apart after an awkwardly long time, and looked into each other's eyes, seeming to exchange words. They broke the trance when they heard a soft cough from the person beside Luke.

 

"Oh, yeah. Michael this is Ashton, Ashton Michael." Luke mumbled, his cheeks turning red.

 

"So you're the Michael Luke won't shut up about." Ashton smirked.

 

"Shut up." Luke groaned, his cheeks now darker than a rose.

 

"If it helps, my friends probably tired of hearing about you too." Michael replied.

 

"Thanks." Luke smiled, looking at Michael gratefully.

 

"Maybe I could take you on a date sometime." Michael asked casually, he didn't want to look too desperate, but he was pretty sure it was too late for that now.

 

"I would love that." Luke grinned.

 

_There was Luke, ascending the stairs in skinny jeans and a black button up._

 

Michael was taking him out to lunch. He figured it was an inexpensive date idea, where they could learn a lot about each other.

 

Michael arrived early at Luke's house. He wasn't sure what would be more awkward, waiting in the driveway until it was the right time, or just going and knocking early. He decided on the latter.

 

Luke older brother answered the door.

 

"You must be Michael." he said. Michael nodded, feeling intimidated by the stranger.

 

"You better be nice to my brother. I don't need him coming home with another broken heart." he said, a stern look on his face.

 

"I wouldn't dream of hurting Luke," Michael replied.

 

"Good." the brother finally smiled. "I'm Jack"

 

"It’s nice to meet you Jack," Michael smiled, awkwardly extending his hand. Jack shook the extended hand, then called for his brother.

 

"He’ll be down soon." Jack said before disappearing back into the kitchen.

 

Luke came running down the stairs seconds later, a huge grin on his lips. Michael smiled up at Luke, once again, getting lost in the eyes he loved so much.

 

"Hey." Michael said, taking Luke's hand.

 

"Hey." Luke replied. "Sorry for making you wait."

 

"You didn't make me wait, and I was here early, so if I had to wait it was my fault." Michael replied, opening the car door for Luke.

 

"Thank you." Luke smiled, sliding into the car.

 

"You’re very welcome." Michael replied in a mock British accent. Luke laughed at how dorky Michael was. Michael felt his heart explode when he heard Luke’s laugh. It was so beautiful and magical, and Michael wondered how you couldn’t instantly fall after hearing it.

 

Luke chose the music in the car, a thing Michael would never let anyone do, but Luke looked too cute to turn down.

 

Luke played a mixture of songs, ranging from Melanie Martinez to Bring me the Horizon. Michael was glad Luke had a good music taste. He wasn't sure he could stand being with someone with a different taste than him.

 

_There was Luke, laying on a couch, saying he loved Michael._

 

Luke spent the night at Michael’s house, and they were currently in the basement eating pizza, and watching Scooby-Doo.

 

They argued over who would get the last piece of pizza, and their argument quickly turned into a tickle fight.

 

Michael got the upper hand, straddling Luke, and pinning his arms over his head. Luke didn't try to get away. He was tired, and decided to just give up.

 

Michael was grateful, as he was out of breath, and tired from laughing. He didn't move from Luke though. Instead he just looked into his eyes, feeling the most amazing feeling he ever had. It was a feeling that Michael could only describe as love. He held so much love for Luke. The way his eyes sparkled, the way he scrunched his face when he laughed, the way he bit his lips ring when he was nervous, the way Luke was.

 

"I love you." Michael said, not registering that he was saying it out loud. Once he realized he had, he crawled off of Luke, his mind preparing to apologize.

 

"I love you too." Luke smiled. Michael stopped his thoughts, his whole world seemed to stop actually.

 

Luke Hemmings loved him back, and that was all that mattered.

 

_There was Luke, crying in the car when he left for college._

 

Michael didn't want to go to college, and Luke's parents were making him.

 

Michael begged him not to go, to stay behind with him and make a band. Luke always said that he wished he could, but his parents wouldn't allow it.

 

That was why Michael was in the driveway of the Hemmings household, holding Luke tightly to his chest. They both had silent tears streaming down their cheeks, and Michael was begging him to stay.

 

"I'll be back in a few months." Luke mumbled into Michael chest, letting the smell of his cologne consume him. He would miss this cologne when he was away.

 

"That’s too long." Michael said, leaving another kiss on the top of Luke's hair.

 

"Alright Luke, it’s time to go." Luke dad called from the driver’s seat.

 

Luke pulled away from Michael, giving him a final kiss on the lips.

 

"I love you." Luke said.

 

"I love you more." Michael replied, running the pad of his thumb over the tear track on Luke's cheek.

 

Luke got in the car, looking back at Michael as they pulled away. Michael could see the tears running down his cheek, and he felt his heart shatter.

 

_There was Luke, crying from stress._

 

Luke had called Michael almost a week after school started. He was clearly crying, and Michael wished he could just hold him, and tell him it would be alright, but he couldn't because Luke was three hours away at college.

 

"What’s wrong baby?" Michael asked.

 

"Everything." Luke cried.

 

"What kind of everything?" Michael asked.

 

"I hate school. I don't get it, and my roommates a slob." Luke replied, making a little sniffle noise.

 

"I'm so sorry baby." Michael said. "I wish I could make it better."

 

"I wish I didn't have to come." Luke replied.

 

"I know, but it's only two years, then you can do whatever you want." Michael replied, trying to sound hopeful. Michael was so glad his parents weren't forcing him to go to college.

 

"Will you talk to me until I fall asleep?" Luke asked.

 

"I'll talk to you until you die if you wanted." Michael replied, earning a small laugh from Luke.

 

"That’s okay. I might get annoyed with that." Luke said.

 

"I do have a tendency to be annoying." Michael smiled.

 

"I think you're just always annoying." Luke laughed.

 

"No I'm not." Michael replied in mock offence.

 

"You kind of are, but I love it." Luke said.

 

"You better." Michael smiled. He was so hopelessly, head over heels for Luke Hemmings.

 

_There was Luke, driving back to campus, tears streaming down his cheeks._

 

Luke and Michael had gotten in their first fight.

 

It was the night before Luke went back to school, and he had been crying in Michaels arms for an hour.

 

"Just drop out." Michael mumbled into Luke's hair.

 

"My parents would be disappointed though." Luke sniffled.

 

"They’ll get over it, your health is more important." Michael soothed.

 

"I can't." Luke mumbled into Michael’s chest.

 

"Yes you can. You just have to stop acting cowardly, and drop out, live the life you want." Michael said. He was being more harsh than necessary, and he wished he could stop. He wasn't even sure why he was so mad, but he was, and he was obviously having a hard time hiding it.

 

"I'm not a coward." Luke said, pulling away from Michael. Michael could see the hurt in his eyes. He couldn't believe he was the cause of that.

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Michael tried, but was quickly cut off by Luke.

 

"Save it." Luke replied harshly, standing up and exiting Michael’s house. He was on edge, probably from the impending doom of going back to school.

 

Luke left that night for campus, the argument rolling in his head like a high grossing film. Luke cried, and cried. He finally had to pull over because everything became blurry due to the tears.

_There was Luke, standing in the front of the crowd at Michaels gig._

 

The two boys hadn't talked for two days, Michael because he was moping, and Luke because he was thinking about what Michael had said. He thought that maybe Michael was right, he was being sort of cowardly. His parents would move on from him dropping out.

 

So that's what Luke did. The following morning he went to admissions, and dropped out. He packed up his stuff, and drove home.

 

Luke went to Michaels first, knocking excitedly on the door. His mother answered, and told him that Michael’s band had their first gig. Luke was a little hurt that Michael didn't tell him, but he stomached that feeling and drove to the venue.

 

It was a smaller bar, and the crowd was pretty small. The band didn't seem to care though, Luke could tell from the back of the room that his three friends were having the time of their lives.

 

Luke maneuvered through the crowd, making it to the front of the crowd. He jumped, and smiled at the boy on stage. It wasn't long before he caught Michael’s attention, and he watched an impossibly large grin spread over his lips

 

_There was Luke, playing guitar and singing on stage with Michael._

 

Luke had barely been home two days before Michael was begging him to join the band. He knew Luke had the voice of an angel, and he was amazing on guitar.

 

Luke happily agreed, thankful to even be wanted in a band.

 

The night of his first gig, Luke sat backstage, his head spinning from nerves. He had never performed for an audience before, and he was very nervous to.

 

"You okay?" Michael asked.

 

"Just a little nervous." Luke shrugged. Michael wrapped his arms around Luke, and left a light kiss on his forehead.

 

"You’ll do great, I promise." Michael reassured. Luke smiled, getting lost in Michael’s presence. He felt calm when Michael was around.

 

The time for them to go on stage came, and Luke slowly followed Calum out. He took his spot center stage, and his mind went blank. All he could see was lights, and a small gathering of people.

 

"You okay?" he heard Michael ask, making him snap out of the blurry state.

 

"Yeah." Luke replied, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

 

The band began to play the song again, and all eyes were on Luke. He was supposed to be starting the song with a solo, and he wasn’t doing that great of a job at it.

 

Michael danced over to Luke, strumming his guitar. Luke looked to his boyfriend, and saw the warm smile that always seemed to calm him down. Luke took a deep breath, and then began to sing.

 

_There was Luke, laying in Michael’s bed, the night they moved to London._

 

The band had moved to the UK in hopes of getting signed. They figured their chances were higher than just staying at home.

 

They bought a small home, where they all four planned to live together.

 

The first night in the house the four slept in their own rooms.

 

Michael woke up around midnight, feeling something in his bed. He turned to see who the intruder was, and found Luke cuddling under the sheets.

 

"Sorry for waking you." Luke whispered.

 

"It’s fine." Michael smiled lazily.

 

"I couldn't sleep. I kept hearing noises." Luke replied. Michael held back a laugh, and just let Luke cuddle with him.

 

_There was Luke, drowning in spotlight on the first night they opened for One Direction._

 

The band walked out in front of hundreds of people, and took their normal positions. The feeling was different to each of the members. It was a larger venue than any of them had ever played, or even been to.

 

Michael couldn't see the people he was playing for, he was completely blinded by the lights. He wanted to see the faces of the people, see if they were enjoying the music.

 

Michael started overthinking, and overthinking led to mediocre playing. Luke seemed to catch on, because soon the blonde was by his side, doing some stupid little dance, and pulling Michael out of his head.

_There was Luke, laying in a hotel room, and feeling homesick._

 

The band had been touring with One Direction for over a year, and it was beginning to weigh on all the boys. They weren’t used to having such a heavy work load, not seeing their families, and having little privacy.

 

Luke seemed to be taking it the hardest. He was always the shiest of the four. He was the one who sometimes needed a break from strangers, needed to be surrounded by only his friends and family.

 

One night, after a show, in his and Michael’s hotel room, he hit his breaking point. He wasn’t sure what pushed him over the edge, but he just started crying. Not the calm, silent tears crying either. This was the loud, burying your head in pillows kind. He was so tired, and sad he just couldn’t stop the tears.

 

When Michael finished his shower, he found Luke lying on one of the beds. He was hidden under the blankets, but Michael could still hear his sobs.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Michael soothed, climbing into the bed. He held Luke’s slim frame to his own, and let the boy cry into his chest. He knew Luke was getting close to his breaking point, and he knew there was nothing he could do. Luke wouldn’t quit his dream, he wouldn’t even take a break if it meant stunting the release of the album they had been working on.

 

“It’s okay.” Michael whispered into Luke’s ear. Michael could feel his breaths steady, and the tears seemed to stop dripping onto Michael’s chest. He assumed Luke had fallen asleep, so Michael fell asleep with him.

 

_There was Luke, the night Michael felt like the ugliest human on earth._

 

The bands fan base seemed to grow larger every day, and it was reaching the point where they had haters as well as fans. These haters would send in mean tweets insulting their music, and their looks. Management told the boys to ignore the hate the best they could, and try to focus on the good.

 

It seemed easy to follow these rules at first. They were so busy they rarely had time to read hateful comments.

 

It wasn’t until some interview that Michael started to pay attention. The interviewer asked the band what it was like to receive hate, and the four said they just ignored it.

 

After the interview, Michael couldn’t ignore it. Once they were in the car back to the hotel, Michael went on twitter. He went on the band tag, and read through as many tweets as possible. For the most part they were nice tweets, but there were a few who said their music sucked, and that Michael looked like a dying rat. Michael felt his stomach twist, and started to question if this were true.

 

When they got to the hotel, Michael disappeared into his room, and hid under the covers. Luke came in an hour after, noticing that Michael wasn’t swimming with them like he normally would.

 

“Are you okay, Mikey?” Luke asked, crawling in next to Michael.

 

“Yeah.” Michael sniffled. He had spent the last hour crying, and letting his mind rip himself apart.

 

“What’s wrong?” Luke asked, hearing the sob wrecked voice from his love.

 

“Nothing.” Michael mumbled.

 

“Come on Mike, somethings wrong.” Luke said, moving to the other side of Michael so he could face him. Michael was silent for a minute. He just studied Luke.

 

“Do you think I’m pretty?” Michael asked.

 

“Of course I think you’re pretty. Prettier than anybody I have ever seen.” Luke grinned.

 

“Thank you.” Michael replied, a small smile on his lips.

 

“Do you think you’re pretty?” Luke asked, running his fingers through Michael’s limp fringe.

 

“I don’t know. I haven’t had problems with my image since middle school, I’ve always been okay with how I look, but on Twitter today I saw some tweets and they made me question myself.” Michael mumbled.

 

“Don’t trust the tweets Mikey, you are the most beautiful thing on this earth, and some people are just too blind to see.” Luke smiled warmly, holding Michael to his chest.

 

“I love you Luke.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

_There was Luke, dancing to the music they had just released._

 

After two years, 5 Seconds of Summer released their first album. The band was so excited, they held a release party. The party was crowded with people who helped create and promote the album, along with some friends. It was the dream party.

 

They played their CD, and all drank, danced, and had a good time. It was everything the band could have asked for.

 

Michael spent most of the night dancing with Luke. He wasn’t a huge fan of dancing, but with Luke it felt like heaven. They shouted the lyrics to their songs at the top of their lungs, and kissed at the end of most.

 

_There was Luke, recording his solo for Vapor._

 

The band was now working on their second album, having only three weeks to complete it. They worked all day, and often times into the night, writing and recording new music.

 

The night that was most memorable for Michael was a cold Saturday night, when he had no motivation. He laid on the couch, snuggled in a blanket, and eating a bag of chips. He figured he should be helping with the album, but there wasn’t much for him to do, so he just watched Luke record his parts of Vapor.

 

Michael admired the wat Luke’s nose scrunched up when he sang, and the way his voice was sweet and angelic, but also a little whiny. It was the most beautiful sound to Michael, and he wished he could hear it the rest of their lives.

 

_There was Luke, doing his little dance to What I Like About You_.

 

It was the first show of ROWYSO, and the boys were slightly anxious to start their first arena tour. They walked out on stage, the nerves automatically disappearing. This is what they lived for, preforming.

 

The show was going great, and Michael was having more fun than he ever had. He danced with Calum, and he and Luke played each other’s guitar. The fans cheered them on, and sang their lyrics back to them. It was the best feeling Michael could ever ask for.

 

Michael thought the night couldn’t get any better, but then they played What I Like About You. Michael looked over during the part where Luke did his little dance. It was always his favorite part of shows, watching the love of his life act like a complete dork.

 

Tonight was different though. This night Luke did his dance, nothing new, but the feeling Michael got was one more amazing than the feeling Michael got when they visited Japan. This was a feeling, seeming to come from his heart, telling his mind that he needed to marry Luke.

 

_There was Luke, crying on stage the final night of ROWYSO._

 

The band was playing Voodoo Doll, and it was at the part where muke strummed each other’s guitars. It was one of the most intimate parts of the show. The boys would strum each other’s guitars, their most prized possession.

 

Luke was strumming Michael’s guitar as usual, and Michael felt his mouth release the words before his mind could figure out what was happening.

 

“Marry me?” He asked, causing Luke to stop strumming the guitar, to look up at Michael.

 

Ashton and Calum stopped playing once they noticed that Michael and Luke no longer were. They exchanged confused looks as they watched the other half of the band look at each other with heart filled eyes.

 

“What?” Luke chocked out, his eyes shimmering with tears.

 

“Will you marry me Luke Hemmmings?” Michael asked, reaching out and connecting his and Luke’s hands.

 

Luke didn’t respond. He just looked into Michael’s eyes, and then he started crying.

 

“Yes.” He said in between tears. A huge grin spread across Michael’s lips, and he leaned in and kissed Luke.

 

The arena was completely silent, no one was sure what was happening. They couldn’t hear the exchange, they only knew that Luke was crying, and Michael was kissing him.

 

Michael pulled away from Luke, and Luke wiped his tears. Michael walked to the mic, speaking into it happily.

 

“Sorry guys, Luke just agreed to marry me.” He announced, the largest grin he’d ever warn on his lips.

 

_There was Luke, the night at prom._

_There was Luke, kissing him at graduation._

_There was Luke, singing Twenty One Pilots in the car with him._

_There was Luke, leaving for college._

_There was Luke, joining the band._

_There was Luke, when Michael felt like dying._

_There was Luke, the first night Michael played an arena._

_There was Luke, saying yes to Michael on stage._

_Now, here was Luke, walking down the aisle, looking at Michael like he was the sun._


End file.
